Dust to Dust
Dust to Dust is the last mission in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. It involves killing Makarov for vengeance. The player starts out wearing a Juggernaut Suit, and takes the role of John Price. Walkthrough Captain Price and Yuri, with support from Nikolai, move in to assassinate Makarov in a Dubai hotel. The mission begins with Price and Yuri wearing Juggernaut armor inside of a van while Nikolai taps into the security feed of the hotel. The two then proceed up the road towards the entrance of the hotel, walk up a flight of stairs, and enter an elevator. As the elevator rises, an enemy chopper fires on them and destroys their armor. The elevator then begins to fall and the player must then jump to another elevator shaft. Price and Yuri then ride the elevator up to the 27th floor. Nikolai then informs them to hurry to catch Makarov and a timer starts. During this time the player must fight their way around the triangular penthouse, into a dinner, past a small stage and into a hallway. The escape helicopter then appears and fires at Yuri and Price, partially collapsing the buildings top floor, the players gun falls off the edge, and Yuri is wounded; a piece of debris going through his abdomen, pinning him to the ground. Yuri tells Price to leave him - they can't let Makarov get away. Price then runs up the collapsed ceiling and across the helipad to Makarov's helicopter. Price then jumps onto the helicopter, grabs the pilot by the leg, and tosses him out of the helicopter. The copilot draws his USP.45 but Price hits the co-pilot's hand, inadvertently firing a shot into the controls, causing it to crash. Price awakes to find Makarov, wounded, climbing out of the helicopter, and the two begin a slow crawl for a dropped pistol. Makarov regains his composure and steals the gun, but Yuri arrives just in time and shoots him, wounding him further. However, Makarov kills Yuri in return, and Price quickly heaves himself off the ground and onto Makarov. After beating up Makarov, Price wraps a steel cable around his neck, strangles him with it, and finally breaks the glass roof they are fighting on, causing both of them to fall. Makarov is hanged and killed by the steel cable, while Price survives the fall. Price lights a cigar and watches Makarov's hanging corpse while police sirens are heard in the background. Transcript Main article: Dust to Dust/Transcript Achievements/Trophies *'This is the End' - Complete "Scorched Earth", "Down the Rabbit Hole", and "Dust to Dust" on Veteran difficulty. (25G/Silver) *'Who Dares Wins' - Complete the campaign on any difficulty. (40G/Silver) Trivia *Price was possibly originally silent in this mission, with Yuri speaking instead. This is proved by various sound files, with Yuri speaking similar lines that Price speaks in the final version. **In addition, some of Price's sound files have Yuri speaking instead. *This is the only campaign mission in the entire Call of Duty series where the player wears Juggernaut armor. *This is also the only ending in the Modern Warfare series where Soap doesn't kill the main antagonist and is not present. *This is one of only three times that Captain Price is playable in the Modern Warfare series, and the first that is not a flashback. *This is the first time in the Modern Warfare ''series that the player's reflection can be seen. *This is the third mission in ''Modern Warfare 3 where the playable character speaks during the mission, the first being Iron Lady in which the AC-130 Gunner speaks, and the second being Blood Brothers when Yuri explains to Price why Makarov knows him shortly after Soap's death. *This is the only mission where Yuri makes his personal appearance as a NPC. *This is the only mission where Price sees Makarov face to face. *The title is a reference to a quote "Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust". *This is the only ending in the entire Modern Warfare series where the player isn't extracted by Russian Loyalists after killing the main antagonist. *It seems that Price is still wearing his boonie hat, even with the Juggernaut armor. *This is the only mission set in the year 2017. *In the beginning, it says that the time is 22.14.05 but when Nikolai patches through the camera, the player can see that the time is 09.15.36. *If Price is killed while saying a line he will keep talking even after he has died. Intel thumb|500px|right|MW3 - Intel Locations - Dust To Dust - Mission 16 Act 3, Mission 4: Dust to Dust 44. After going up the escalator, make a u-turn and look for a bar. The intel is on top of the bar. 45. You'll exit an elevator, and immediately hang a left and keep going until you find a room. Enter the room and find the intel waiting on a poker table. 46. Spot Makarov in the lobby area, but instead of pursuing, head to the right and hug the wall until you find a bar. The final piece of intel is on the bar's top. References Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Single Player Levels Category:Levels Category:Campaign Category:Modern Warfare 3